Quienes son?
by NightWishes27
Summary: UA Fic. Sasuke, Ino y Naruto son los nuevos en la escuela de Konoha , y Sakura tiene cierta curiosidad por conocerlos, sin embargo tendrá que pensarlo dos veces antes de querer meterse más a sus vidas. Parejas Sasuino NaruSaku ItaKonan y LeeSaku en primeros capítulos
1. Chapter 1

Hola

aquí les tengo otro Fic, espero que les gusté, pero este es un UA, pero tiene algunas cosas que no cambie

y una cosa más, dos personajes aquí, serán hermanos, más o menos, se explicará más adelante, y una cosa más, se suponía que en la imagen debía aparecer Naruto, pero esa parte se cortó, pero que se hará (me da mucha flojera cambiarlo)

bueno... El Fic

* * *

- Sakura, ya tenemos que irnos - le dijo una castaña llamada Tenten a su amiga que todavía se preparaba para irse a la escuela con ella.

- ya voy - le contesto mientras bajaba por las escaleras vestida con el uniforme.

- ¿lista? - le pregunto su amiga y la pelirrosada sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

las dos iban saliendo de su casa y se metieron en el coche y Tenten empezó a conducir un poco rápido ya que no faltaba mucho para que empezara su clase.

cuando llegaron se bajaron rápidamente del coche y corrieron hasta el salón.

donde estaba casi todos los asientos ocupados, pero vieron a un chico de cejas grandes que movía sus brazos indicándoles unos asientos más arriba.

- Hola Lee - le saludo Tenten y Sakura y se sentó a su lado.

estaba apunto de saludarlo cuando llego su profesor Iruka, quien estaba caminando hacia su escritorio, y cuando el se iba sentando llegaron tres jóvenes

- muy bien, antes de empezar hoy les voy a presentar a tres nuevos estudiantes, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki - presento su profesor amablemente. - ya pueden ir a sentarse - agrego poniendo su mano enfrente indicando los asientos y los tres asintieron y se sentaron enfrente de Tenten, Sakura y Lee.

los tres se acomodaron y la Haruno escucho como una pelirroja llamada Karin estaba susurrando sobre el Uchiha y de como lucía, de lo bien que se veía, pero tambien se preguntaba de quien era la chica que estaba al lado de el (ya que tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros)

- bueno, lo que hoy vamos a hacer un jutsu de invisibilidad, el que les estaba enseñando ayer. Ino, Sasuke y Naruto, si quieren ustedes pueden ver como hacerlo ya que acaban de llegar - les dijo Iruka entonces Sakura vio como los nuevos sonreían con arrogancia.

- de acuerdo - se apuró a decir Naruto antes de que Ino o Sasuke dijeran algo, y cuando los dos estaban a punto de argumentar vieron la expresión del rubio, y sabían que tenía una idea, aunque usualmente eso los metía en problemas o les salía mal, pero bueno, Ino usualmente estaba de acuerdo.

- muy bien, excepto ustedes, todos los demás vengan - les dijo el profesor y todos fueron.

entonces los tres se quedaron viendo como todos ponían sus manos mal, otros normal, como algunos fallaban al hacerlo y como algunos empezaban a verse transparentes, pero unos se notaba, y otros tardaban mucho en hacerlo.

Naruto se acercó a los dos jóvenes y les dijo algo.

entonces cuando Iruka miro hacia arriba para ver donde estaban no los vio, y se confundió un poco y empezó a ver por todos lados para ver donde estaban, y de repente sintió como una mano estaba en sus hombros, y cuando miro atrás vio a los tres.

- pero como? ¿Ustedes estaba? Y-y ¿ya sabían como hacer el jutsu? - les logro preguntar y entonces los dos Rubio se espesaron a reír y Sasuke sólo los miro.

- si,ya sabíamos como hacerlo, salió bastante bien ¿no lo cree? - le pregunto Ino y el sólo asintió.

y antes de que pudiera decir algo sonó la campaña y salieron todos.

entonces al salir Ino y Sasuke vieron a Naruto caminar sumamente raro.

- y ahora a ti que te pico? - le pregunto la ojiazul.

- tengo que ir al baño, y la cosa es que no se donde esta - le contesto.

- y no crees que preguntar seria una buena idea - le comento el Uchiha con un tono "Duh"

- cierto, los veo en la cafetería - les respondió y se fue corriendo, y entonces ellos dos sólo se fueron.

(con Sakura)

- viste lo que paso con los nuevos, fue divertido - les dijo Tenten.

- si, creo que fue el chico Naruto, no puedo negar que lo que hizo el chico fue muy gracioso - le contesto pensando en el con una sonrisa.

mientras iban a comer todas vieron a Ino y Sasuke sentados en un rincón de la cafetería, y parecían platicar muy a gusto, pero entonces Karin decidió ir hacia ellos.

- ¿a dónde vas Karin? - le pregunto Tenten.

- le iba a preguntar a los nuevos si se querían sentar con nosotras - le respondió ella llenado hacia ellos, y todas decidieron ir con ellos, ya que de hecho a la pelirrosada creyó que era una buena idea, tal vez podría hablar un poco con el rubio.

- sabes, hoy no tenemos...- iba a decir la rubia pero se detuvo al ver que unas chicas estaban enfrente de ellos. - ¿quieren algo? - les pregunto Ino sin mucho interés.

- oh, no, sólo queríamos saber si se quieren sentar con nosotras - les ofreció Sakura, y los dos negaron la cabeza.

- gracias pero estamos esperando a mi hermano - le contesto la Yamanaka.

- oh, el estudia aquí? Me imagino que le ha de gustar que su hermana este con el en la escuela - le comento Tenten pensando que tendría un hermano menor que estudiaba allí.

- eso creo - le respondió un poco confundida a lo que había dicho.

estaba a punto de decir algo cuando llego el Uzumaki.

- oh miren, allí esta mi hermano - les dijo la ojiazul parándose y yendo junto a el, y todas la miraron raro.

- ¿el es tu hermano? Pero e-en la clase dijeron un apellido muy diferente - le pregunto la castaña.

- si bueno, es una larga historia - les respondió.

- entonces se quieren sentar con nosotras?- les volvió a preguntar Sakura, entonces ellos asintieron.

entonces todos se fueron a la mesa con ellas y Sakura les presento a sus amigos:

- hola, bueno, ellos Kiba, Lee, mi novio (por el momento) Shino, Shikamaru, Chōji y ellas son Karin, Tenten y Hinata -

entonces ellos solamente asintieron y se sentaron.

- entonces ¿que les gusta hacer? - le pregunto Sakura.

- cosas - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

entonces la Haruno simplemente asintió y miro a otro lado, y entonces Karin se acercó a Sasuke.

- y ¿dime Sasuke? Tienes novia? - le pregunta la pelirroja poniéndole la mano en el hombro, entonces el se la quita y asiente.

- si, es ella - le responde mientras apunta con el dedo a la rubia a su lado.

entonces ella sólo soltó un Ugh y se alejó un poco (por el momento)

- Y ¿desde cuándo se c-conocen? - les pregunto Hinata.

entonces los dos se miraron y empezaron a pensar.

- conocernos desde los... Seis?... Si, desde los seis, y saliendo como hace cuatro años - le dijo Ino.

- vaya es mucho tiempo - les comento Sakura y ellos sólo asintieron. - espera si van a nuestra clase significa que tienen como dieseis años ¿no? - agrego

- exacto - le respondió Ino con una voz más animada.

- oh ¿entonces salen desde los doce? - le pregunto Sakura y la rubia sólo asintió. - vaya, y que piensan sobre eso sus padre? -

- quien sabe - les respondió la Yamanaka, y entonces todos (excepto Naruto) se miraron de forma rara.

- me imagino que a de ser genial que ustedes que son hermanos vengan juntos - les dijo Tenten de repente.

y los dos asintieron.

después de un buen buen buen rato la escuela había acabado e Ino y Sasuke estaban sentados juntos mientras esperaban que el hermano de el azabache a que llegarán mientras que el Uzumaki solamente estaba caminando en círculos ya que llevaban sólo veinte minutos esperando, pero el ya quería que Itachi llegara por ellos, y esperaron casi una hora más, hasta que se hartaron y prefirieron irse caminando.

y después de un rato caminando finalmente llegaron a la casa, e Ino agarro un alambre y lo metió en la cerradura hasta que pudo abrir la puerta de la reja.

- pasen - les dijo mientras abría bien, Naruto la abrazo ya que estaba muy cansado y creyó que tendrían que esperar a que el les abrieran y Sasuke sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y puso su mano en su cintura y entraron, pero antes de que entrarán Naruto se detuvo.

- rayos, se me olvido la mochila - le dijo mirando por todos lado.

- no puede ser, bueno, ve y búscale, te esperaremos en la casa - le contesto Ino mientras el salía de la casa buscando donde estaba.

- no tardare, ya que lo sentí antes de que abrieras -

y mientras caminaban por el jardín para llegar a la entrada escucharon que alguien les dijo:

- hasta que llegan - comento Itachi caminando hacia ellos.

- si hubieras pasado por nosotros como dijiste - le dijo Sasuke con una voz un poco enojada (aun con Ino a su lado)

- aunque si quieres yo podría conducir - le comento de broma Ino.

- si, y se van a meter en problemas - les dijo Itachi.

- bueno, tu eres el que tiene 21 aquí - le dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona en su cara mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- pero ahora que lo pienso, sabes conducir desde los once, debería considerarlo - le respondió.

- era broma Itachi, me llegan a detener (por que tiene 16) y todo va a ser tu culpa ya que tu estas a cargo de nosotros, por así decirlo, como dije antes, tu eres el que tiene 21 - le repitio Ino. - ¿dónde esta Konan? - le pregunto cambiando de tema.

- en la casa de ustedes - le contesto el, y ella lo miro de forma rara, sin embargo decidió no preguntar y fue a la casa.

a mucho que los conocían se les hacia un poco raro que Itachi y Konan vivieran en una casa, y que en el mismo terreno había otra casa donde vivían Naruto, Sasuke e Ino.

- a lo que me lleva, donde esta Naruto? - le pregunto Itachi a los dos antes de que se fueran.

- diablos se me olvido, ese idiota debería estar aquí ya - le contesto enojada - ugh, voy a ver donde se quedo - agrego ella mientras se paraba dejando a los dos Uchihas solos.

entonces Sasuke le pregunto:

- y que vamos a hacer esta noche? -

- hoy no hay nada planeado, será hasta la próxima semana - le respondió.

entonces vieron a Ino con Naruto caminando a su lado, y los dos se sorprendieron de que la rubia no haya tardado tanto en llegar con ellos.

- si, si, ya se, pero estaba casi en la puerta - les dijo imaginando que preguntarían.

entonces ellos se fueron a la casa, y Sasuke vio a Ino en el balcón y fue con ella.

- no hay planes para esta noche - le dijo de repente el azabache a Ino.

- ya lo se, Itachi nos lo dijo a Naruto y a mi antes de salir de casa - le contesto ella, y después sonrió al ver como Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- ¿y no me lo dijiste? - le pregunto Sasuke un poco enojado al ser el último en saber.

- planeaba hacerlo, pero cuando te lo iba a decir llegaron esas chicas con nosotros recuerdas? - replico la Yamanaka y el sólo asintió.

- bueno Sasuke, me voy a dormir - se despidió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. - pero si hay algo la próxima semana, y va a ser grande, así que descansa - le dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

los e, tal vez no fue lo mejor, pero espero que les haya gustada, y si por alguna razón creen que puede haber si quiera un poco de Sasusaku denme les digo que no, pero bueno , comenten, y espero pronto sacar otro capítulo :)


	2. Combate!

Hola!

aquí les tengo otro capítulo, y espero que les gusté, y lamento muchísimo si este no esta súper explicado, es que realmente e estado muy ocupada y no e tenido mucho tiempo, por no decir nada.

* * *

- bien ¿Nos vamos? - le pregunto Ino, y Naruto sólo asintió mientras ella bajaba.

entonces los tres salieron de la casa y como Itachi había tenido que salir en la mañana se iban a tener que ir en autobús, entonces se fueron a sentar en una banca, hasta que después de unos diez minutos llego el bus y se subieron, y se fueron directo al fondo ya que no habían otras personas ahí, y después de casi quince minutos todos se bajaron.

al entrar a la escuela, una pelirroja miraba como Ino y Sasuke caminaban juntos, y la chica estaba abrazada de el, entonces no pudo evitar sentirse celosa.

y cuando los dos pasaron enfrente de ella, Karin saludo a Sasuke pero el sólo la ignoro y siguió caminando, cosa que no le gusto a ella para nada.

todos se fueron a sus clases y después de un buen rato todos se fueron a comer, solamente que Ino iba a dejar algo en su casillero, cuando Karin se Le acercó

- hola, Ino verdad? - le pregunta la pelirroja fingiendo amabilidad, cosa que la rubia detecto muy rápido.

- si...¿necesitas algo? - le contesto.

- si, lo hago, dime, tengo entendido que tienes novio, por que déjame te digo que en esta escuela hay chicos muy lindos - le comento formulando un plan que creyó muy bueno.

- y para que necesitaría saber yo si hay chicos lindos o no? Yo tengo novio, y lo sabes, ya que tu misma lo dijiste, y no entiendo ¿viniste sólo para decirme algo así? - le contesto mientras cerraba su casilleros y se iba.

Mientras que a Karin estaba roja de enojo.

- ¿qué quería esa chica? - le pregunto Sasuke mientras ella caminaba hacia el.

- nada importante, vámonos - le dijo mientras le agarraba el brazo para irse.

- acaso Ino finalmente tiene una amiga? - le pregunto Naruto soltando una risita burlona.

- ugh no - le contesto simplemente mientras seguían caminando.

mientras los tres comían vieron que Kiba y Lee se sentaron en la misma mesa que ellos, entonces Naruto sólo miro arriba para verlos.

- hola... Oh, lo siento ¿nos podemos sentar con ustedes? - le pregunto Lee.

entonces Ino y Sasuke dijeron que no rápidamente (no que a Ino no les cayeran bien, sólo que no quería estar con ellos, en ese exacto momento) pero Naruto dijo que si, y con un tono ligeramente más alto lo que hizo que las respuesta de los dos no se oyeran, ya que no es exactamente que le encantará solo escuchar las conversaciones de Ino y Sasuke, no por otra cosa, si no que normalmente sólo hablaban ellos, sin el.

entonces a la respuesta del Rubio se acomodaron y después de unos minutos llego una pelirrosada.

- hola - escucho que alguien la saludaba y volteó para ver que era la Haruno.

- hola ¿Sakura verdad? - le pregunto Ino y ella asintió.

- me puedo sentar? -

- si quieres - le respondió la ojiazul

y después hubo un gran silencio, hasta que Sakura comento

- la siguiente clase es con el papá de Lee.

- el padre de Lee es profesor? - le pregunto Naruto, y el cejas grandes sólo asintió.

cuando acabaron de comer todos se fueron a la misma clase, excepto Lee que dijo que iba a hacer no se que cosa antes de ir, y cuando llegaron supieron que el profesor era el papá de Lee, si, al instante.

Pero ellos no se acercaron a el ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se pararon casi en la puerta que daba al pateo

entonces el (Gai) se acercó y agarro el hombro de Ino de repente, lo que le costó un fuerte golpe en la cara, ya que Ino no lo había visto.

- oh, lo siento mucho - se disculpó mientras lo ayudaba a pararse ya que lo había tumbado, sin embargo cuando estuvo bien parado les dijo:

- chicos, no se sientan intimidados por ser los nuevos, peleen con todas sus fuerzas - les dijo con tono casi victorioso, parece que ya se le había olvidado el golpe, lo que hizo que Sasuke rodara los ojos.

- bien, vamos a hacer equipos de cinco - les dijo su Gai-Sensei. - escojan compañeros - agrego.

- ¿para qué cinco personas? - le pregunto Ino.

- para que sean como todo un equipo de pelea, pero por individual - le respondió y ella sólo se limitó a asentir.

Después Al ver Sakura que todos tenían compañeros agarro la mano de Lee y lo dirigió con ella hacia donde estaba Ino, Sasuke y Naruto.

- hola, pensábamos si podíamos estar juntos en el equipo, sabemos que les faltan dos personas - les ofreció la pelirrosada.

- esta bien Sakura - le contesto la Yamanaka con una sonrisa.

entonces Gai-Sensei les dijo a todos:

- muy bien, las parejas para pelear van a ser, Ino y Kin, Lee y Kiba, Sakura y Hinata, Sasuke y Kankuro, Naruto y Shino - y así sucesivamente iba nombrando a cada uno.

todos empezaron a pelear.

- listo rubiecita - le pregunto Kin a Ino de forma amenazante.

pero ella no contesto, solamente le tiró una patada directo a la cara, lo que hizo enojar a la chica, sin embargo Ino esquivaba los golpes muy fácilmente, y al ver que nadie parecía tomar el combate muy enserio Gai les grito:

- usen todas sus fuerzas, no se controlen - les dijo y al ver como unos sonrieron, supo que no debió haber dicho eso.

entonces en el caso de Ino, la miro con una leve sonrisa.

- te voy a quitar esa sonrisa del rostro Yamanaka - le grito mientras intentó golpearla, sin embargo recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le saco sangré (y tal vez unos dos dientes) entonces Kin se quitó la sangre de la boca y la miro con odio, y corrió hacia ella, sin embargo nunca lograba pegarle, y justamente cuando la vio enfrente de ella la golpeo en la cara, pero en el momento que la golpeo se volvió un tronco, y después de eso sintió un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago que le hizo sacar todavía más sangré por la boca, y entonces cayó de rodillas al no poder pararse por el fuerte dolor que tenía, y con Naruto y Sasuke no era diferente, sus "contrincantes" estaban retorciendoce de dolor en el piso, y cuando los tres estaban apunto de dar otro golpe escucharon el silbato de su profesor, quien les dijo:

- ustedes tres, a detención, ahora - le dijo el profesor y ellos se le quedaron viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿por qué? - le pregunto Sasuke.

- no ves lo que ustedes tres hicieron, por poco matan a tres de sus compañeros - le respondió.

- usted nos dijo "usen todas sus fuerzas no se controlen" - le respondió Naruto imitando su voz.

- si pero... Pero -

- ¿cómo saben que están casi muertos? aparte usted quería que peleáramos bien y no nos intimidáramos por ser los nuevos - le comento Ino.

- No! Nada de eso, ustedes casi matan a tres de mis estudiantes, ahora a detención - les dijo Gai con voz más fuerte.

Entonces los tres solamente agarraron sus cosas y se fueron a dirección.

- no puedo creer que el papá de cejas grandes nos castigara por nada - les comento Naruto con la cabeza mirando al piso.

- saben que? tengo una idea - les dijo Ino con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¿y cuál es esa? - le pregunto el Azabache.

- bueno, ya que tenemos que irnos, podemos ir a detención pero, no seremos nosotros quien se quedarán podemos hacer un clon y dejarlo ahí e irnos - les contesto. - y para cuando se den cuenta de que no somos nosotros, ya no estaremos cerca de la escuela - agrego con una sonrisa, y después de pensarlo (como por dos segundos) los dos aceptaron, ya que no querían perder ese valioso tiempo.

cuando ya todo estaba hecho los tres se estaban saliendo por la ventana, pero no contarán con que Sakura y Lee estuvieran justo enfrente de donde ellos estaban saliendo.

- acaso ustedes no tenían que irse a detención? - les pregunto Sakura.

- si, pero es que se le olvidó a Naruto algo en la mesa donde nos sentamos,y quería regresar por ella y nos dejaron venir, es más miren - les contesto Ino mostrando una tarjeta que decía eso, si ya tenía todo previsto.

- ah, Okay, nos vemos mañana - se despidió, y cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos , los dos chicos se le quedaron viendo a Ino.

- ¿Qué? -

- como obtuviste ese pase? - le pregunto Sasuke.

- cuando agarré la mochila vi que había estas tarjetas, y entonces agarré una por sí acaso - les dijo.

- pero si ya traías eso por que no se los enseñaste al profesor y nos fuimos sin tener que usar la ventana - le comento Naruto no muy feliz.

- comp no se me ocurrió - le dijo de modo sarcástico - tal vez por que el profesor que te envía a detención viene a asegurarse de que estés ahí, me di cuenta de eso ayer a la salida - agrego.

- oh... Bien entonces vámonos - le comento Naruto como si nada y se fueron.

* * *

Lamento mucho que haya sido tan corto, y se que no fue el mejor cap, pero me vuelvo a disculpar por tardarme tanto, y (espero) pronto sacar otro capitulo.


	3. Aviso!

Hola, lamento mucho que no haya podido poner un nuevo capítulo, pero bueno, aquí esta, y lamento si no es tan bueno, es que no e tenido tiempo para escribir mucho.

* * *

-v-vamos Sakura c-camina rápido que te vas a m-mojar - le dijo Hinata a su amiga que caminaba al coche de Tenten, y estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

entonces ella rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro, y no tardaron mucho para llegar a la escuela.

- hola - las saludo Lee cuando las vio entrar.

- hola - saludaron las tres al mismo tiempo y empezaron a caminar hacia el salón, y cuando entraron vieron en las ventanas empeñadas, y todos se fueron a sentar.

- oigan ¿y los nuevos? - le pregunto la castaña a Sakura.

entonces Sakura se paró un poco para ver si estaban, pero vio que de hecho tres asientos estaban desocupados.

- no lo se - le contesto ella mientras se sentaba bien.

- bien chicos, hoy les voy avisar, la directora Tsunade quiere que les avise que la próxima semana a las 5:00 tendremos una reunión de padres y maestros - les aviso Anko y siguieron con la clase.

cuando ya todos se iban llenado para su siguiente clase Anko detuvo a Sakura, y sus amigos la esperaron.

- Sakura, me e dado cuenta de que tres de estudiantes faltaron, y la directora fue muy directa cuando dijo que quería que todos los estudiantes deben estar en esa reunión, y te quería pedir de favor que les avises a Naruto, Ino y Sasuke- le pidió y ella asintió y se fue con los demás.

- oigan, alguno de ustedes se sabe el número de los chicos nuevos? - le pregunto la Haruno a Lee.

- no, de hecho ninguno de ellos a hablado mucho con ninguno de nosotros - le informo el - pero si se su dirección, pero me parece que es sólo el de uno - le dijo.

- y como sabes una de las direcciones? - le pregunto Tenten un poco extrañada.

- bueno es que una vez los vi en la oficina de la directora, y ella les pidió la dirección y escuche - le dijo un poco apenado.

- no te preocupes que bien que lo sabes - le contesto Sakura, que reconoció la voz de su novio.

- bueno vamos - le comento Tenten

- ¿me van a acompañar? - le pregunto la pelirrosada y ellos asintieron.

Después de la escuela salieron, y tardaron como unos veinte minutos llegaron cuando llegaron a la casa vieron que era una propiedad muy grande, de hecho tenia dos casa y un gran patio lleno de flores.

entonces tocaron el timbre, y después de esperar un poco vieron a Ino que de hecho estaba cerca, y fue a la reja donde ellos estaban viendo.

- hola ¿necesitan algo? - le pregunto ella amablemente.

- Si, vinimos a verlos por que hoy no vinieron a la escuela - le contesto Lee.

- si, sobre eso, Naruto esta enfermo, de hecho avisamos - les dijo Ino

- ¿y no pudieron venir sólo ustedes? - le pregunto Sakura

- y entonces quien lo va a cuidar? - le respondió de nuevo la Yamanaka

- !INO! - oyeron que alguien grito.

y vieron como la rubia rodó los ojos y le contesto:

- voy para haya, lo siento cuando Naruto esta enfermo es peor que un niño de tres años, - les comento con una ligera sonrisa, y luego agrego - oh, lo siento ¿quieren pasar? - ofreció y ellos asintieron.

entonces ella abrió la puerta y pasaron, y como había pensado, el terreno tenía dos casas, y después abrió la puerta de la casa que estaba un poco más alejada y vieron que la casa era de un excelente tamaño, no era un mansión ni nada pero si era grande. Ino les hizo una seña de que iba a la cocina, y cuando regreso traía un plato de sopa.

- lo siento es que Naruto estaba esperando esto - les comento mientras pasaba por la sala, donde vieron a un muy desmejorado Uzumaki, pero los saludo con la mano.

- de verdad perdón por hacerlos esperar pero el necesita unas cosas - dijo la ojiazul apuntando al sofá. - pero se pueden sentar... En el comedor si quieren - comento al ver al chico tendido en el sofá viendo la tele, entonces ellos sólo asintieron y se fueron a sentar

Después de unos minutos de ver como Sasuke e Ino le traían cosas al Rubio, aunque se escuchaba claramente cuando el azabache se negaba traerle cosas a aquel "Idiota" e Ino le rogaba que se las llevara aunque el siempre se negó.

- listo, acabe ahora si ¿qué necesitaban? - le pregunto Ino mientras se recargaba el sillón que estaba cerca de Naruto y ellos

- ¿y sus padres? - le pregunto a Sakura a los tres chicos.

- Emm... Ellos no están aquí hoy, tienen un viaje de negocios, pero llegarán en dos días - se le ocurrió rápidamente a Naruto.

- es que justamente veníamos a decirles que la próxima semana va a ver una reunión de padres y maestros, y les llamamos, pero no contestaban y la directora Tsunade nos dijo que tenían que saber, y sus padres deben de venir - les explico la Haruno

y vieron como los tres se sorprendieron.

- este, nuestros padres tuvieron que salir por todo el mes - volvió a decir el rubio

- no acababas de decir que regresaban en dos días? - le pregunto Lee.

entonces Sasuke e Ino miraron a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos, y el sólo les dio una risa nerviosa.

- no le hagan caso esta enfermo, no sabe lo que dice - les comento Sasuke e Ino no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

- no creo que se pueda - le dijo Sasuke.

- ¿y p-por que no? - les pregunto Hinata.

- acaso no quieren que vengan - dijo Tenten.

- no se va a poder Okay - le respondió Ino con una voz ligeramente irritada.

- ¿y por que no? -

- por que no de acuerdo - le contesto de nuevo la rubia.

entonces cuando vieron que a Naruto se le veía de repente la cara más triste se dieron una pequeña idea de lo que podría ser, pero al no estar seguros y decidieron acabar eso pronto, ya que el ambiente se sentía un poco pesado.

- bueno, también puede ser un familiar, o alguien que esté a cargo de ustedes - les comento Tenten.

- Okay, gracias por avisarnos - le agradeció Naruto y después se tapó la cara con la cobija.

- bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, hasta luego - se despidió la pelirrosada, y los tres so lo vieron cuando salieron.

entonces la rubia empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, ya que ella no había comido en todo el día, y Sasuke estaba igual, ya que de los dos jóvenes tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿quieres comer algo en especial o lo que sea? - le pregunto la Yamanaka.

- lo que sea - le contesto el.

- lo que sea? - le pregunto con una sonrisa, y el asintió.

- bien - dijo y entonces sacó todo lo que tenía que poner, e hizo dos sándwiches y le paso uno al Uchiha.

- ¿vas a llevar Itachi a la escuela? - le pregunto Ino Mientras comía.

- tal vez - le contesto.

- oh, Itachi llamo hace un rato y nos dijo a Naruto y a mi que quiere que nos veamos los tres a las afueras de la ciudad pasado mañana a las 10:00 - le informo Ino.

- ¿por qué siempre soy el último en enterarse? - pregunto con voz enojada, ya que era cierto.

- ha, si, bueno, pero como le vamos a hacer con Naruto, ya que esta enfermo? - le comento la ojiazul.

- no lo se, a lo que me lleva ¿cómo se enfermó? -

- ayer en la noche se fue a correr cuando estaba lloviendo - le respondió ella y el sólo asintió.

...acabaron de comer...

- y...¿Quieres hacer algo? - le pregunto después de un silencio.

- claro, es más tengo una idea - le dijo soltando una sonrisa malvada.

y entonces el azabache sólo la miro de forma extraña

- que planeas hacer?

entonces se le acercó al oído (por si es que Naruto estaba despierto) y le dijo la idea y de repente se le apareció una sonrisa de lado al Uchiha.

agarro dos plumones y le paso uno a Sasuke y se acercaron al Uzumaki, y le destaparon la cara, y empezaron a hacerles dibujos en la cara, y cuando acabaron regresaron a la cocina, e Ino estaba con una gran sonrisa.

- fue divertido, te imagines cuando se despierte y se vea en el espejo, hay que tener la cámara lista - le dijo de broma la ojiazul.

Entonces el le dio una pequeña sonrisa (mínima) y se acercó a ella le dio un beso en la boca entonces ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello lo que hizo que el beso se profundizará más, y el puso sus manos en su estrecha cintura, pero...

- !HEY! - oyeron que alguien grito detrás de ellos y los dos voltearon y vieron a Naruto parado, definitivamente le hicieron la travesura a tiempo.

- oigan, dejen de pasarse saliva y atiendanme, que me estoy muriendo - les dijo de forma dramática, lo que hizo que los dos fruncieran el ceño, pero entonces lo dos lo miraron detenidamente y entonces la rubia empezaron a reírse a carcajadas incluso se estaba sosteniendo el estomago, y Sasuke sólo soltó una sonrisa sarcástica al verlo despierto.

Entonces el estaba muy confundido, pero escucho que la Yamanaka dijo "hay Dios, su cara" entonces camino un poco donde había un espejo y cuando se vio tenía toda la cara rallada, con bigotes, lentes, incluso cuando se rasco un ojo se dio cuenta que le habían dibujado una tacha en el párpado, y la palabra LOSER por parte de Sasuke, y cuando volvió a la cocina vio que ellos todavía estaban tenían una sonrisa en los labios.

- te ves guapo - le comento Ino de broma.

- se pasaron con esta - les dijo a los dos de forma "enojada" pero luego esbozó una sonrisa y se fue a acostar.

- ¿no te vas a lavar? - le pregunto ella.

- no tengo flojera - le dijo con un bostezo y se acostó y se tapó la cara.

- bueno Sasuke, yo me voy al invernadero, ahora que puedo - le dijo ella de broma.

- si yo voy a entrenar - le comento y los dos salieron y cada uno se fue lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Lamento el horrible final, me disculpo de nuevo es que e tenido que salir mucho, hospital, familia, regalos para Navidad (si ya tengo que ir viendo esto) y sólo puedo escribir un poco cada cierto tiempo, y no e tenido mucho tiempo, pero intentare escribir un poco más.


	4. Empezando a conocerse

hola, lamento si e tardado tanto en poner otro capítulo, es que e estado muy ocupada con el hospital, mis hermanas (los que han visto mi perfil últimamente saben a que me refiero) limpieza navideña y blah blah blah, pero aqui les tengo otro CAP, y este va a tener más NaruSaku hehehe, para que Sakura se vaya acercando, muajajaja

* * *

- Sakura ¿estas lista? - le pregunto su madre mientras ella bajaba.

- si, si, ya estoy lista - le contesto ella de mala gana mientras agarraba su mochila y salía de casa, donde la estaba esperando Tenten y Hinata, y Sakura las saludo con la mano mientras aceleraba el paso para ir a subirse al carro.

- Hola - le saludo la Hyuga

- Hola Hinata - la saludo de vuelta.

- Bueno vámonos, que Lee nos espera - les dijo Tenten cuando arranco el coche.

después de unos minutos llegaron a la escuela y ahí vieron a Lee esperando por ellas, y las tres salieron y lo saludaron.

- bien ¿entramos? - les pregunto el cejas grande y ellas asintieron

cuando entraron a la escuela vieron que Naruto, Ino y Sasuke ya estaban de nuevo en la escuela, y ellos decidieron ir a saludarlos.

- Después de una semana, al fin están aquí - les dijo Lee de broma acercándose a los tres.

- si, Naruto no estaba en el mejor estado que digamos- les comento Ino.

- y tampoco tenía el mejor aspecto - murmuro Sasuke, y los dos se rieron cuando grito un fuerte !OYE¡

- pero ya esta bien - les menciono la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

- me alegro - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- bueno, nosotros nos vamos a ir de una vez, por que, ya no falta mucho para la clase, hasta luego - se despidieron y se fueron.

pero ellos tenían la misma clase, la que era la favorita de Ino, sobre todo por lo que iba a tratar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(En el Salón).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hola chicos, muy bien, lo que hoy vamos a hacer , es hacer venenos con las plantas - les dijo el profesor (por así decirlo) y a todos les dio las plantas, y explico muchos de los posibles efectos.

cuando acabó de hablar, todos empezaron a hacerlo, e Ino empezó a hacerlo con rapidez, mientras los demás tardaban un poco en hacerlos, y cuando acabó la Yamanaka lo llevo al escritorio de el profesor (por así decirlo).

- ¿ya acabaste? ¿Tan rapido? - le pregunto a Ino un poco shockeado, ya que sólo habían pasado un par de minutos.

- si ¿quiere probar? - le respondio y el asintió, mientras se paraba del escritorio, e Ino lo siguió, entonces agarro su veneno, y lo puso en una planta (para el enojo de Ino) puso sobre el un poco de lo que contenía el frasco... Y después, no tardo en que la planta estuviera negra y seca.

- Wow, muy bien Ino - le felicito el y ella sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y se volvio a sentar donde estaba.

después de un buen rato, acabo la clase, y cuando les dieron el último descanso del día, los tres jóvenes se fueron a comer (ya que no lo habían hecho por que ninguno tenía hambre) y como todas las mesas estaban llenas, vieron la mano de la pelirrosa y dijo:

- oigan ¿quieren sentarse aquí? Digo, no hay ninguna mesa - les ofreció y ellos sólo asintieron.

- gracias Sakura - le sonrió Ino.

- no hay de que

- ¿y dónde esta Lee? - le pregunto Naruto (Ya que le había caído bien)

- Gai-Sensei le hablo, y Tenten se fue parece ser que recibió una llamada de su mamá, y Hinata la acompaño - les explico.

- Vaya, entonces se fueron... - comentaba Ino, pero se interrumpió al ver a alguien, y frunció ligeramente el ceño, entonces agarro la mano de Sasuke para acercarlo, y se acercó a su oído para decirlo algo, cuando acabó de decirle, el la miro de forma rara, y miro a su alrededor, y vieron a Itachi allí y decidieron ir.

- Este, Naruto, ahora volvemos - le dijo Ino sin que le dejará responder, dejando a Sakura y Naruto solos, y el Rubio sólo los miro mientras se iban.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - le pregunto Sasuke cuando ya estaba frente a su hermano.

- bueno, ahora seré profesor aquí - les dijo el con cara sería.

- ¿por qué? -

- necesito enseñarles cosas, hay mucho por hacer, y no tenemos todas las cosas necesarias en casa y en esta escuela es donde esta todo lo que necesitamos - les informo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(Con Sakura y Naruto).-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Me agrada tu hermana - le comento la Haruno.

- que bien - contesto simplemente sin saber que más decir.

Como ninguno de los dos hablaba se empezó a formar silencio incómodo, algo que definitivamente no soportaba Sakura.

¿y qué te gusta hacer? - le pregunto Sakura tratando de romper el silencio.

- pues, aveces me gusta entrenar, no todo el tiempo, emmmm, jugar Street Fighter con Ino - entonces hizo una pausa para pensar - oh, como pude olvidarlo, Comer Ramen - agrego casi echando baba al imaginarse un gran tazón enfrente de el, pero dejo de imaginarlo cuando escucho un pequeña carcajada de por parte de Sakura.

- ¿comer es uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos? - le pregunto ella.

- no, sólo si es Ramen

- oh, de acuerdo... Oye, traes algo negro aquí ¿te dibujas en la cara? - pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco más a ver su cara.

- oh, no, es que el día que vinieron, cuando se fueron, yo me dormí, y entonces Ino y Sasuke me dibujaron en la cara - le contesto.

- ¿pero se queda tanto tiempo?

- si... Es marcador permanente - le contesto

- vaya, al menos se te esta quitando - la comento con una sonrisa, y el sólo asintió.

- entonces te gusta estar con tu hermana? -

- ¿Quien?... Oh Ino, si, es divertido, luego nos metemos en problemas, y Sasuke nos regaña - le comenta divertido.

- entonces Sasuke es la voz de la razón? - le pregunto de broma.

- yo más bien diría el amargado, casi desde que lo conozco es así, bueno es así desde los nueve. ¿O eran ocho? - se pregunto a sí mismo con cara confundida.

- ¿y desde cuando lo conoces? -

- desde que tenía cuatro creo creo yo, vaya, ahora que lo pienso, ya son trece años desde entonces - recordo con una mirada ligeramente nostálgica.

- si es mucho, yo conozco a Tenten, mi amiga, desde los doce ¿pero desde los cuatro años? Y seguir siendo amigos, vaya es realmente bastante - le respondió con una sonrisa.

- y desde cuando conoces a Lee? -

- desde los quince, pero empezamos a salir hace un año - le contesto.

- oh vaya un año, ya salí con alguien una vez, no duró ni un mes - le comento de broma y ella sonrió.

- ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Tayuya, era una chica bastante difícil, y lo que más recuerdo es que peleábamos mucho, y sobre todo por Ino, por que decía que acaparaba mucho mi atención, ella queria estar conmigo 24/7 y que nadie se me acercara y cuando digo nadie me refiero a nadie -

- Wow ¿y nunca has salido con alguien más? - le pregunto Sakura.

- no, sólo ella, y eso fue antes de que me mudara aquí - le dijo Naruto.

- ¿no eres de aquí?

- si, pero me e tenido que mudar bastante, me e mudado como unas...27 veces desde que nací, y de hecho volvimos hace tres años aquí -

- vaya y me imagino que has de conocer lugares muy bonitos

- si, recuerdo una vez cuando yo tenía ocho años, me escape con Ino y Sasuke una noche y nos fuimos a una cascada, los tres escalamos hasta lo más alto de un árbol y vimos un amanecer, nunca habíamos visto uno, hasta ese día, veíamos fotos, pero nosotros queríamos verlo así.. En vivo - le comento y los dos sonrieron

- no pensar en cuantas casa has de haber vivido, tus padres han de tener miles de fotos - dijo de broma, pero entonces vio como Naruto bajo la cabeza cuando menciono la palabra "padres"

- ¿te pasa algo? ¿Estas bien?

- no estoy bien, es que, mira, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy chico, entonces me fui a vivir con los Yamanaka, la familia de Ino, pero luego ella y yo nos escapamos de allí - le contó

- por que se escaparon?

- razones Sakura, lo siento, podemos cambiar de tema? - le pregunto amablemente, y a la vez sintiéndose mal... Había hablado de más.

- claro, y no tienes que disculparte - le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

- gracias Sakura -

- no hay de que Naruto

pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo sonó la campana Y los dos se pararon al mismo tiempo.

- fue agradable platicar contigo - le comento Sakura.

- lo mismo digo

Y eso fue lo último que se dijeron en el día.

* * *

Lo siento por el final, pero es que e estado muy acuñada, pero realmente quiero actuaizar más esta historia, así que empezare a poner el mayor tiempo que pueda, lamento si este no fue el mejor capítulo, pero intentare escribir mejor, y bueno, pero aún así espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
